Fanfic NC!
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Ryeowook takut pada Yesung. Tiap kali Yesung berusaha mendekatinya,ia malah berteriak histeris dan lari ketakutan. Memangnya apa salah Yesung? Yesung kan tidak pernah berbuat seperti yang di fanfic-fanfic itu pada Ryeowook... yewook? DLDR!


~Fanfic NC?!~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: entah ini genre nya apa -_- yang jelas bukan BL bukan GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook?

Summary: Ryeowook takut pada Yesung. Tiap kali Yesung berusaha mendekatinya,ia malah berteriak histeris dan lari ketakutan. Memangnya apa salah Yesung? Yesung kan tidak pernah berbuat seperti yang di fanfic-fanfic itu pada Ryeowook...

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya,berusaha keras menahan jerit yang akan keluar melalui bibir tipis itu. Bahaya jika member lain mendengar mereka!

"hy-hyungh..to-tolong pelan sedikit...argh!" erang Ryeowook kesakitan

"kau ini...seperti tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya saja..kau tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau aku sedang bernafsu,kan chagi?" bisik Yesung di telinga Wookie. wajah Wookie memerah. Bukan hanya karena malu akibat perkataan Yesung barusan,melainkan juga karena sakit

"jebal..hyuuunghhh..akh!appo..." rintih Ryeowook lagi. namun sepertinya Yesung tidak memedulikan hal itu. ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan liar. Sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa terisak saat Yesung menyodok tubuhnya dengan kasar dari belakang

"hiks...neomu apa..."

"Wookiiehh..ini bukti cinta hyunghh..padamu..." sahut Yesung di sela-sela desahan dan gerakannya. Ryeowook terdiam. Dia tahu itu. dia tahu Yesung mencintainya. Bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Tapi haruskah Yesung bermain kasar setiap kali mereka bercinta? Selalu begitu. Yesung tidak pernah bisa mengontrol dirinya jika sudah dikuasai nafsunya. Dan tentu saja Ryeowook menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

"akh!hiks..." Ryeowook kembali menangis. Namun ia tidak berniat untuk menghentikan Yesung. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya,karena ia juga mencintai namja itu. lagipula Yesung selalu berlaku lembut padanya,diluar hubungan intim mereka. Yah,tidak ada manusia yang sempurna,bukan? Ryeowook bisa menerima segala yang ada pada diri Yesung,termasuk tabiat liarnya di ranjang.

"ahh...terima ini Wookiehh..cinta hyung untukmuuu..." Yesung mengerang panjang saat mencapai klimaksnya...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gyaaaahh!" jerit Wookie kaget seraya menutup laptopnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya memerah padam. Nafasnya terengah-engah

"a-apa..itu...hiiiy!" sekujur tubuh Wookie merinding.

Ada apa? Tidak,Wookie hanya baru membaca hal yang seharusnya tidak dibacanya tadi. fanfiction. Ya,benar,fanfiction.

Wookie tentu saja tahu apa itu fanfiction. Ia pernah membacanya sekali,dulu. Dia tahu kebiasaan fans memasang-masangkan dirinya dalam hubungan cinta bersama Yesung hyungnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Wookie jijik sendiri. Makanya,begitu membaca satu,Wookie enggan untuk membaca lagi. hubungannya dengan Yesung tidaklah seperti itu. Wookie tidak menyukai fanfiction.

Lalu apa yang membuat Wookie membaca fanfiction hari ini? Salahkan Heechul. Yap,Heechul dengan keanehannya menggemari fanfiction. Meski pada akhirnya itu juga akan membuatnya takut sendiri.

Heechul sedang membaca fanfiction di waktu senggangnya ketika Wookie mengunjunginya. Dengan polosnya Heechul menawarkan Wookie untuk ikut membaca,yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Wookie. tidak terima kasih! Dia tidak mau pada akhirnya hubungannya dengan Yesung jadi canggung hanya karena Wookie tak berani menatap mata hyung favoritnya itu,karena terbayang-bayang oleh cerita aneh yang dibacanya.

Tapi kemudian Heechul bercerita,betapa bagus dan uniknya ide cerita yang biasa ada di fanfiction. Tentang betapa kreatifnya fans mereka akhir-akhir ini. Tentang bagaimana mereka harus menghargai kerja keras fans mereka dan ikut membaca.

Dan dengan polosnya Wookie termakan omongan Heechul. Ia jadi penasaran akan itu. benarkah fanfiction semenarik itu? menurut Wookie fanfiction cenderung 'mengerikan'. Tapi lalu Heechul memberi saran untuk men-skip adegan mesra yang kira-kira bisa membuat Wookie muak,dan membaca bagian lain saja. lagipula fanfiction tidak hanya bertemakan romansa. Ada juga yang bertema humor ringan atau persahabatan.

Jadilah siang itu,disaat dorm lantai 11 kosong,Wookie membuka internet untuk mencari fanfiction. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca satu. Wookie sengaja menghindari tema 'romance' yang biasa ditulis oleh si pengarang di awal cerita.

Akhirnya Wookie mendapat satu cerita. Di bagian temanya hanya ada tulisan NC. Bukan romance atau humor atau apa. Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa itu NC? Karena penasaran,ia memutuskan untuk membacanya saja. keputusan yang ternyata akan berakibat fatal pada kedekatannya dengan Yesung hyungnya...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wookie sedang membereskan kamarnya sambil bersiul ringan. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Wookie menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang membukanya.

Deg!

"hyung!" jerit Wookie histeris. ternyata itu Yesung. Sebenarnya merupakan hal yang biasa Yesung masuk ke kamar itu. mengingat itu kamar Yesung juga. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Yap,benar. Yesung masuk ke kamar dimana hanya ada Wookie dan dirinya,tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun!

"hehehe..mian. lupa bawa handuk..." sahut Yesung enteng sambil cengengesan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil handuk dan menutupi bagian privatnya. Yah,Yesung dan kebiasaan mengerikannya itu...

Suasana di kamar hening. Wookie mengutuk otaknya yang malah teringat akan isi fanfiction mesum yang dibacanya tadi siang. Salahkan Yesung. Wookie geleng-geleng kepala,berusaha mengusir ingatan tak mengenakkan itu dari kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Wookie? gwaenchanayo?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan Wookie. tubuh Wookie membeku seketika. Sejak kapan Yesung ada disitu?

"Wookie? kau sakit?" tanya Yesung lagi,khawatir melihat tubuh Wookie yang merinding sedari tadi. Yesung yang malang,tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wookie. Yesung mengira Wookie sedang sakit. Dengan refleksnya,ia ingin menenangkan Wookie. Yesung pun mendorong tubuh Wookie dan merebahkannya ke tempat tidur.

"sebaiknya istirahat saja kalau kau sakit..." ujarnya lembut. Yesung mengusap philtrum Wookie. hal yang menurutnya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya (?) pada member-membernya itu. tangannya itu lalu menyentuh pipi Wookie untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

Namun yang ada di pikiran Wookie berbeda. Saat Yesung masuk ke kamar mereka tanpa baju,kemudian muncul di hadapannya,merebahkan tubuh Wookie di tempat tidur,lalu mengelus philtrum dan pipinya... normalnya Wookie hanya akan memaklumi touching syndrome-nya Yesung. Karena ia tahu Yesung tidak bermaksud buruk.

Tapi semenjak membaca fanfiction mesum itu,pandangan Wookie berubah. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia membayangkan,setelah mengelus pipinya,tangan Yesung akan merambat turun untuk menyentuh lehernya,dadanya,kemudian perutnya dan...dan...meremas...

"GYAAAAAA!" jerit Wookie histeris,melompat dari tempat tidurnya kemudian menjauh dari Yesung.

Brakk!

Wookie keluar dari kamarnya setelah membanting pintu itu keras. Meninggalkan Yesung yang terpana. Bingung.

"Wookie kenapa?" gumamnya.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"yak,istirahat 20 menit!" seru Leeteuk pada semua member yang sedang berlatih dance hari itu. begitu mendengarnya,semua member pun mendesah lega seraya duduk bersantai dan minum air untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka. Termasuk Wookie. ia duduk berlunjur seraya mengipasi dirinya sendiri yang sedang keringatan.

Srett!

Sebuah handuk putih muncul (?) didepan wajah Wookie. Wookie mendongak.

"ini handuk untukmu. kau keringatan banyak sekali..." sahut Yesung seraya menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil pada Wookie. Wookie tersenyum gugup

"go-gomawo hyung..." ujarnya.

Yesung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Wookie sambil meminum airnya.

"kau mau?" tawar Yesung

"tidak,terima kasih..." sahut Wookie cenderung formal. Yesung memang lebih tua darinya. Sudah seharusnya Wookie bersikap sopan. Tapi Wookie tidak seharusnya seformal itu. mereka kan sudah kenal lama!

"gwaenchana Ryeowook-ah? kau terlihat aneh..." tanya Yesung,mengerutkan dahinya

"anni hyung..gwaenchana..." Wookie menepis tangan Yesung yang hendak menyentuhnya tadi. ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menatap mata Yesung

"wae?" tanya Yesung lagi. ia bergerak untuk memegang wajah Wookie. namun...

"gyaaaa! jangan sentuh aku! pergiiii!" seru Wookie histeris seraya berlari pergi dari ruang latihan. Yesung membeku. Member-member lain menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"kau apakan Ryeowook,Yesung-ah?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir

"anni! aku tidak berbuat apa-apa! sungguh!" jawab Yesung ketika melihat Heechul menatapnya tajam,seolah-olah Yesung telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar.

"jinjja! aku tidak tahu apa-apa! dia tiba-tiba saja begitu saat aku akan menyentuh wajahnya!" jelas Yesung

"yah,mungkin karena Wookie tidak menyukai kebiasaan menjijikkanmu,hyung..." celetuk Kyuhyun sambil bergidik. Yah,karena ia sendiri sangat membenci kebiasaan ajaib Yesung itu.

"Ryeowook tidak pernah begitu...ia paling baik sama Yesung hyung. ia termasuk yang paling pasrah dengan kebiasaan Yesung hyung itu..." Donghae berpendapat

"apapun itu,yang pasti Ryeowookie terlihat ketakutan tadi...ada apa ya?" gumam Leeteuk

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yesung mengguncangkan tubuh Wookie,agar terbangun dari tidurnya. Wookie membuka matanya perlahan,masih mengantuk dan setengah sadar.

"hyung? wae yo?" tanyanya bingung. Yesung tidak menjawab. Dengan ekspresi aneh ia mendekati Wookie dengan perlahan dan mengunci tubuhnya.

"hyung?" Wookie menatap Yesung takut. Yesung pun bergerak mendekat dan mencium leher Wookie dengan intensnya.

"hyung! ja-jangan..." cegah Wookie. namun terlambat baginya. Bisa dirasakannya tangan Yesung mulai merambat ke balik kaos yang sedang dipakainya,mengelus perut datar Wookie. kemudian tangan itu masuk dengan paksa ke balik boxer Wookie dan meremas sesuatu yang ada didalam sana.

"Wookie..."

.

.

.

.

.

"akh!" Wookie tersentak kaget. Napasnya terengah-engah dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Rupanya ia bermimpi. Dilihatnya ke samping dan didapatinya Shindong sedang mengorok seperti babi (#plakk).

Wookie memang sengaja mengungsi dari kamarnya untuk sementara waktu. Kalau bisa,bahkan ia usahakan agar tidak satu lantai dengan Yesung. Ia jadi takut untuk berduaan dengan hyungnya itu. bukan,bukan karena ia takut jatuh cinta atau apa. Mana mungkin Wookie merasakannya. Wookie yakin betul ia hanya menyukai yeoja. Tapi ia tetap takut pada Yesung. Ia terus terbayang-bayang adegan menyeramkan di cerita yang dibacanya. Ini tidak bisa terus dibiarkan!pikir Wookie.

Ia menghela napasnya lelah. Kantuknya sudah hilang. Wookie menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam.

"eotteokke..." bisiknya lirih

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sungmin hyung...aku tidur denganmu ya hari ini?" pinta Wookie pada Sungmin

"hya! lalu aku tidur dimana?!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima

"kau bisa tidur sama Yesung hyung...ya,Sungminnie hyung?" bujuk Wookie lagi

"err..itu..."

"andwae! aku mau main game di kamarku semalaman ini! aku tetap disini!" tolak Kyuhyun

"Kyu! kau pelit sekali! ayolah malam ini sajaaaaaa~" Wookie berusaha merayu Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Rupanya ia sudah larut dalam game nya itu

"huh! dasar pelit!" cibir Wookie

"mian Wookie..kau tidur dengan Yesung hyung saja..." Sungmin menyentuh pundak Wookie

"andwae! shirheo! shirheo! shirheo!" seru Wookie sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Wookie..."

Deg!

"Ye..sung hyung?" Wookie membulatkan matanya kaget. Yesung tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kematian (#plakk)

Yesung tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"apa yang aku perbuat padamu..sampai kau membenciku begitu..." Yesung menatap Wookie sedih. Ia terlihat begitu terluka

"hyung..aku..."

"maaf." ujar Yesung pendek seraya meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"hyung! tunggu! biarkan aku bicara padamu!" Wookie menahan tangan Yesung. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua di kamar mereka. Yesung hanya diam.

"hyung..maaf. maafkan aku..aku berlaku tidak adil padamu..aku tidak mau hyung merasa bersalah seperti itu..hyung tidak berbuat apapun! ini salahku,maafkan aku..." Wookie mulai menangis. Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Wookie

"lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku? kenapa kau selalu lari ketakutan tiap kali aku mendekatimu? Ryeowook-ah apa salahku?!" tanya Yesung dengan wajah memerah padam menahan emosi

"tidak..tidak ada..." bisik Wookie lirih

"lalu apa yang membuatmu begini? kau membenciku?"

"andwae! mana mungkin hyung! hanya saja..."

"apa?" tanya Yesung

"itu..." Wookie memainkan jari-jemarinya gelisah

"katakan,Ryeowook-ah!" paksa Yesung

"se-sebaiknya...hyung baca sendiri saja!" Wookie bergerak untuk mengambil laptopnya

"mwo?" tanya Yesung bingung. Setelah mengotak-atik sebentar,Wookie pun menyodorkan laptopnya pada Yesung

"ada apa?"

"baca ini...gara-gara ini aku jadi takut sama hyung...aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak gara-gara ini..padahal aku tahu,di kehidupan nyata itu tidak mungkin terjadi,kan? maaf hyung,sudah berlaku seenaknya. aku tidak akan takut lagi pada hyung. aku tidak mau kita bertengkar dan jadi saling menjauhi hanya gara-gara hal sepele..." Wookie kemudian tersenyum

"hahh..sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Yesung,masih bingung

"kalau hyung ingin tahu,baca saja sendiri..hyung akan mengerti..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

"nah,istirahat 20 menit!" seru Leeteuk pada anak-anak piaraannya (?) maksudnya,pada member-membernya. Seperti biasa,begitu mendengar itu,para member pun mulai bersantai dengan riangnya (?)

"ada apa dengan Yesung? kenapa dia berdiri di situ seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Heechul heran melihat Yesung berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal yang lain sudah berkumpul untuk duduk dan beristirahat

"entahlah..." sahut Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat bahunya. Wookie yang melihatnya segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Yesung

"Jongwoon hyung? kenapa berdiri disitu? ayo duduk sama-sama! kita istirahat..memang hyung tidak lelah?" tanya Wookie,namun Yesung tidak memberi respon apapun

"hyung?" Wookie meremas bahu Yesung seraya mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap namja itu. Yesung pun tersentak kaget

"gyaaaa! jangan sentuh aku! pergiiii!" seru Yesung seraya berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruang latihan

"loh? kok jadi Yesung hyung yang begitu?" tanya Sungmin heran. semua member juga mulai bertanya-tanya akan hal yang sama. Sementara Wookie hanya bisa menghela napas panjang

"tuh,kan kubilang juga apa...hyung akan mengerti,tapi ujung-ujungnya akan jadi begini..." gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

-FIN-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

kekekekeke saya kembali membawa fic gaje XD

ada yang berkenan mereview?

gomawo!


End file.
